


Ghostly Hauntings

by renee_sheen



Category: Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 20:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee_sheen/pseuds/renee_sheen
Summary: Beetlejuice FluffIf Beetlejuice looked like Alex Brightman
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ghostly Hauntings

"Come on," My sister ran and jumped onto the orphaned Broadway stage.

"What are you doing?" I gaped, "Someone's going to catch us." I warned her.

"Stop being paranoid" Then she added, "What can people do to us? They can't eat you."

"Ginger." I sighed.

"Come and make me." She grinned and beckoned me.

As soon as my feet hit the Broadway stage.I swear I could feel all the energy of the energy of all the performances that graced

across the stage. I turned upon myself as I took in my crying.

"What's wrong, Reteah."

I shook my head,"It's so beautiful." My voice shook.

"I told ya I'll get you on Broadway."

"This wasn't exactly what had in mind." Remembering my long forgotten dream/goal.

"Maybe not but I did get you here."She said extremely proud of herself, "Hey, I've got an idea."

"Yeah? What now?" I cautiously said.

"What's that look for?"

"I know you Ginger"

"Do you remember that old rhyme at the beginning of the Beetlejuice cartoon?"

"Yeah, I remember it." Then I asked. "Why?"

Instinctively, I guessed at what she wanted me to do, "I don't think-"

"Come on it's the chance of a lifetime."

"I thought, getting on the Broadway Stage was the chance of a lifetime."

"Well, if you can't do it." She teased and nudged me

"Fine." I raised my arms and closed my eyes and if only to shut my sisters face I relented and started, "Though I know I should be wary. Still I venture some place scary. "

"Rateah…"

I ignored her and continued. "Ghostly hauntings I turn loose…Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice!" I practically screamed as I raised my hands and ended with my with my palms facing each other.

"Rateah!"

"I opened my eyes in time to see a handsome man enveloped in green mist that poured out and up from the gap in the stage.

"What?"I asked pretty annoyed.

"What did you do?"

"Me? "It's just supposed to be just an opening to an old cartoon; it's not supposed to actually summon something." I told my sister as we stared at the man rising from underneath the stage.

"It's showtime." The man said his character's punchline and spread his arms out but I was to close because he grabbed me, spun me, dipped me and kissed me.


End file.
